


Whispered hot secrets

by maggie33



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Originally written as a birthday gift for Czeri and posted in my Livejournal on 21.09.2009





	Whispered hot secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Czeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeri/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday gift for Czeri and posted in my Livejournal on 21.09.2009

Tao hears the moan and she stops with her hand on the door handle. Then the rustle of clothes and a sigh. She smiles. Leïto’s sigh, she thinks. She heard him sigh like that, that one time when they drank too much and had the sloppy, uncoordinated sex with their clothes still on. One of the knives in her braid nicked Leïto’s arm, which they didn’t even notice in their frenzy.

Leïto moans again and she can picture him so clearly. Head thrown back, mouth half open, his hands clenched on Damien’s shoulders. Maybe Damien has him pinned against the wall, his knee between Leïto’s legs, his mouth kissing Leïto’s neck. Or maybe Damien is kneeling, his hands keeping Leïto’s hips steady, as he licks the length of Leïto’s cock.

She feels she’s getting wet. She squeezes her thighs enjoying the feeling of the soft leather of her tight shorts against her flesh. Leïto’s moans are getting louder and the picture in her head gets more explicit. Now Leïto is kneeling on the floor, vulnerable and naked and panting with desire (oh, that beautiful tattooed skin on display). She leans against the door, biting her left hand to stop herself from answering Leïto’s moans with her own. She rubs her right hand lightly between her legs and feels the sweet tension building low in her belly. Damien in her head kneels behind Leïto and pushes inside him with one smooth stroke. She presses her ear to the door and closes her eyes, her hand moving faster. She’s so close... Leïto’s desperate, broken “Da...mien...” does it. She gasps into her palm as the pleasure ripples through her body.

_That was very nice_ , she thinks, breathing hard. _Thank you, boys_. She wonders if they’d allow her to film them. Probably not, but she decides to ask them anyway, only to see the incredulous look in Leïto’s eyes and the blush on Damien’s face.


End file.
